Wilderness
by TracyLeeT
Summary: Adam meets someone with a closed mind and a bad attitude.


**WILDERNESS**

After nearly an hour of complete human silence along one of the roughest stretches of road, the passenger seated facing the rear of the stage spoke.

"Are the drivers in this wilderness always so inconsiderate?"

"I beg your pardon, Ma'am?"

"I'll try speaking in a more primitive manner so that you might understand my meaning. Why is this stagecoach ride so . . . bumpy?"

The young woman's affront offended not only Adam, but the entire population of westerners, and his quick mind formed a scheme of retaliation that would make his younger brothers proud. With a straight face and all the sincerity he could muster, Adam set out to put his travel companion in her place.

"Well . . . ya see . . . it's lahk this . . . if'n the wheels on this here big ole buggy run smack over a critter . . . 'r a rock . . . 'r a hole in the ground 'r a big ole hunk o' tree . . . well, then them there wheels they jist gotta roll raht on over that critter . . . 'r rock . . . 'r hole in the ground 'r big ole hunk o' tree 'n' well . . . Ma'am . . . I'm afeared we riders git bumped 'n' jiggled a might."

Appalled by the man's obvious lack of education, despite his appearance, the young woman slowly slid her expensively-booted feet closer toward herself, fidgeted her bottom as far back in the seat as was humanly possible and focused her gaze, up-turned nose and all, out the window of the coach.

The two once again rode in silence for the next twenty minutes as the stage bounded down the road for Virginia City. Her immense discomfort at being in such close quarters with a person of obviously lesser standing shone on her face and in every muscle of her tense body. When she so delicately removed a handkerchief from her bag and patted her neck and cheeks, Adam slouched in his seat and pulled his studded black hat down over his eyes in an attempt to hide his uncontrollable smirk.

Just minutes outside of town, the driver managed to run through the center of a large depression in the road. The coach jostled left and right then heaved up and down, tossing Adam from side to side and his riding companion up, out of her seat and onto the floor. Landing in a most unladylike manner with an audible thud, the woman let out a loud groan at the exact moment that her overly extravagant hat slid off to the side of her head.

Ever the gentleman, Adam's first thought was to assist the young lady in any way necessary, but when he reached a hand out to her, she slapped it away and struggled clumsily to right herself back in the seat.

"Suit yerself, Ma'am. I's jist tryin' ta show ya some . . . wilderness manners!"

No sooner had Adam finished his excessively dramatic imitation than the driver managed to plow through yet another hole in the earth, this time sending Adam virtually air born. He landed with his hands on either side of her hips and his face mere inches from hers. As the stage leveled out, he raised his eyes to hers, assumed the most innocent, apologetic fake expression he could and swallowed hard before speaking.

"Pardon me, Ma'am," he said, his breath warm against her face. "I best be gettin' back ta my side a the coach . . . lessin' ya want me ta stay over here . . . jist in case that there driver tosses us 'round agin. Ah wouldn't want ta see a perty lady lahk you go a landin' on her unmentionable side yet agin!"

"Certainly not!" she insisted as a case of the vapors washed over her. "I must insist that you remove yourself from this side of the buggy immediately!"

In one graceful movement, Adam righted himself and returned to the other side of the coach.

"Virginia City!" the driver yelled, alerting his passengers that they'd arrived. "And we're about twenty minutes early!"

The stage slowed to a halt in front of the depot just as the manager hurried out with the passenger step. Once the door was opened, Adam grinned at the woman as he tipped his hat.

"'S'been a pleasure, Ma'am."

With no acknowledgement whatsoever, the woman accepted the manager's hand as he helped her from the coach. Adam jumped down and started off toward The Merchantile where he knew his family would be gathering supplies before meeting the stage. Relieved to be walking on firm ground and away from the arrogant socialite with whom he'd shared a ride, Adam casually strolled right up to his brothers as they welcomed him home.

"Where's Pa?" he asked.

"He went over to the hotel to make arrangements for our guest. The stage got in early, ya know, otherwise we'd have all been down there waiting for you," Joe said.

"Yeah. It's not often the stage is on time let alone early! Did you say 'our guest'?"

"Well . . . Pa got a wire from some friend a his back in Missouri. Said his daughter was in San Francisco 'n' she'd be comin' through Virginia City on her way home. Asked if Pa'd set her up in the hotel 'n' show her around the Ponderosa while she was waitin' for the next stage," Hoss explained.

"On the stage from San Francisco . . ." Adam mumbled.

Before they could ask Adam what he'd mumbled, Ben arrived at The Merchantile.

"Adam! Good to see you, Son! Welcome home. I can't believe the stage was early! Come on boys, I've gotta get down there and greet Tom's daughter! She's liable to think we've stranded her!"

Adam's smirk returned as he straightened his posture and followed his father and brothers to the depot.

"Angela? Angela Davies?" Ben asked.

"Yes. I'm Angela Davies. You must be Mr. Cartwright," she said as she extended her gloved hand to Ben.

"Yes, yes, I am," Ben said, clearly taken aback by her royal airs.

"Miss Davies, I'd like you to meet my sons . . . Hoss . . . Joseph . . . and of course, you must already know Adam!"

"Adam? Cartwright? . . . You're one of the . . . you're his son?"

"Very nice to meet you, Miss Davies. I do hope your trip was a pleasant one and that you will enjoy your stay in our . . . wilderness."

~ FINIS ~


End file.
